


Jackpot

by pirategangsters



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mistakes Are Made, Transformation, bill is shady but i mean when is he not, expect a lot of mabel action, ok so i started this before the series finale, plot heavy, so we got a little canon deviation, spiderleech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategangsters/pseuds/pirategangsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeated, banished and unable to make any deals, Bill Cipher searches for a way back into reality. Meanwhile Dipper Pines should probably seek medical help.</p>
<p>-transformation with a side of betrayal-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> please note- I started this before the season finale aired. Assume that wierdmaggedon happened, Bill has been banished and is trapped in the mindscape again, and the Northwests still live in their mansion.

Preston Northwest sat down at his fine mahogany desk, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. His well manicured hand shook as he reached into one of the the dark wooden drawers. From it he pulled a small bottle filled with dark amber liquid and an elegant crystal glass. With trembling hands he poured the bottle’s contents and winced as some of the fluid splashed onto the desk. I bought this cognac in France. He thought. It’s been aged for seventy five years and costs over four thousand dollars a bottle. This glass is from a set the French prime minister gave me. He remembered with some annoyance. And this desk - He ran his hand along the intricate design carved into the trim- can’t be any less than seventy thousand dollars.  
He continued to appraise the numerous valuables that lined his office, the process gradually soothing him: an ornate Tiffany lamp, an original Aivazovsky, the leather executive chair, his diamond cufflinks.The pricetag was breathtaking. Truly only the wealthiest of men could afford such luxuries. Yet here they were, mere trinkets in his vast mansion filled with countless other priceless treasures. This thought reassured him, and considerably calmer he brought the glass to his lips. Preston Northwest was without doubt far richer than anyone else in this god awful hick town. Money is power. He reasoned. Therefore, I am in control.  
I wouldn't be too sure about that!  
The glass slipped from his hand, freezing mid fracture as the world faded to grey. The color in his face similarly drained away.  
“No.” He breathed out.  
No?  
The swirling patterns on the Persian rug peeled off the fabric and began to writhe like snakes. The wriggling shapes rose into the air, contorting and twisting until they pressed into a triangle. A single eye opened in the center before a blinding flash of light cast off the wriggling forms revealing a familiar golden form. Bill Cipher called out.  
“Is that any way to speak to your manager?”  
Preston gaped in a mixture of disbelief and dread.  
“My manager?”  
“Don't act so surprised kid.” The demon chirped. “I've been dealing with this family's dirty work for decades.” Bill waved his hand. “Cover ups, brainwashing, beheadings, you name it! You're not the first to require my assistance Westy,and you certainly won't be the last. Ha! At this point your lot is so indebted that I basically own you.”  
Preston’s throat suddenly felt far too dry for his liking and he longed for the drink that remained time locked at his feet.  
“But you can't be here.’ he rasped out  
“Of course I can.” The demon twirled its cane looking uninterested. “I'm the one who's been banished, not you.”  
“But that scientist said-”  
“T̵͢ḨA͠͝T ̴̕SC̡I͟E͝N̛T҉͡͝I҉҉̀S̡T ͏̛I̕͝S͡ ĄN̢͝͠ ̕I̶͘͡DI̷O̸̕͢T̛ A҉N͜D̶́ S҉͝Ò A͢R͘͟͡E ̧YO͠͝Ư͡”̵͢ The demon roared as his entire form swelled and flared a dangerous red.  
Preston held his breath and delicately touched his face. Memories of his own muffled screams resurfaced and once again he ached for his drink. 

“However,” the demon said reverting to his usual form. “As much as I hate to admit it, you are irreplaceable.”  
Preston gave a shaky smile, genuinely relieved by the demon’s change in tone.  
“Ha! I mean it's been ages since I've had the pleasure to do business with such a shamelessly evil guy.”  
Preston blinked, all traces of his smile suddenly gone. “What?”  
“Learn to take a compliment Westy.” The demon continued. “Corrupt people like you make my job so much easier. Usually I have to smooth talk you humans into making deals since you’re so touchy about about your precious morals.”  
“Who said I was evil? I-You’re the one who’s evil!”  
Bill rolled his eye unimpressed.  
“Listen as difficult as it might be for you, there's no need to play dumb all the time.”  
With a wave of his black hand, the demon produced a scroll that he proceeded to open with flourish. Unfolded the parchment trailed across the floor.  
“I mean get a load of this list, really Westy I'm swooning. Let's see fraud, embezzlement, blackmail, a ponzi scheme here and there...and what's this? Four affairs?” Bill’s cold laugh rang through the air.  
Preston who had grown deathly still did not seem to be nearly as amused. His taut features had twisted into a grimace and his perfectly rounded fingernails dug into the arms of his expensive chair.  
“Where did you get that list?” he finally bit out.  
Bill laughed again, the pitch and volume biting through the air.  
“I’m an omniscient demon that can inhabit minds pal, do you really think I need a list? I already know everything you’re going to do. For instance you are about to do me a favor.”  
Preston flinched. “I can’t. Not again. Not now. And you can’t even make deals anymore I thought-”  
“Well you thought wrong. Besides this isn’t a deal, it's just a teensy f̢a͞v͜o̵r͏.”  
Again preston itched for that drink or anything that could lessen his violent trembling. He settled for biting his lip as he desperately searched for something say that would make the demon leave. In the end, the arrogance of someone who’s lived their entire life being obeyed resurfaced.  
“I don’t see why I have to do anything.”  
The demon which had taken to sitting on Preston’s antique globe abruptly vanished and reappeared inches from Preston’s face.  
“Oh you don’t. In fact you can just sit there and do nothing. But remember I have a list Westy, and it would be a terrible shame if someone were to find out about it.”  
“You can’t do that.” Preston insisted. “You’re can’t make deals anymore.”  
Bill tsked and floated across the room. “You just don’t get it. I don’t have to make any deals. All it takes is a few words whispered into the dreams of the right people and the cats out of the bag.”  
Preston felt his heart race, and his entire body itched. The unfamiliar feeling of panic ran up and down his body with a thousand tiny claws. Physical pain had been horrible but this feeling, the feeling of being cornered, powerless like a wounded beast before a hunter, might have been worse. He swallowed with great difficulty. He needed to regain composure.  
“Do what you will.” His eyes darted around the monochrome room. “I can pay for the damage.”  
Bill answered with a scoff. “Gee, I don’t know Westy, humans tend to be pretty touchy about morals. If they hear about some of the thing on that list, well, they might not want your money.”  
Preston opened his mouth, but the demon waved a glowing hand and shut it for him.  
“Listen I’ll square with you Westy. The people in this town already know you aren’t the most honorable character. They might not care if word of money wiring gets out. But they do care about Blondie, and if word gets out of your long time abuse well...”  
That awful slitted pupil locked onto Preston in an unspoken threat. The man did not move or blink. He hardly breathed.  
“What do you want.”  
“Finally. Now we’re getting somewhere. Alright Westy I’m gonna need you to not screw this up. Also you’re gonna need some blood. HA! I lied! You’re going to need a lot of blood. I hope you like finger painting!” The demon cackled. “It’s time to phone a friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo first fic for this fandom and hoo boy I've got a lot planned. (Let's just hope I finish it)


End file.
